Ruined by the Wildchild
by complex.reflections
Summary: The Wildchild destroyed her body, her soul, and all self-control she had, if any
1. Lucky Bitch

It's a Saturday night, and I'm ready to go. I was surprisingly given some festival tickets, WITH a meet & greet opportunity, to a Deathfest where one of my favorite death metal bands, Children of Bodom were going to be there. I was so ecstatic- I could never afford it, but one of my friends hooked me up. So I said "FUCK YES!" and started to plan out my outfit. But deciding what to wear was, as always, this big fucking issue.  
After digging through my huge pile of black clothing, which was pretty much already destroyed to begin with, I settled on black fishnet stockings, with a tight leather mini dress and red converses. I was SO ready. But i was going to be a little later than I intended, because of the outfit dilemma.  
At the venue, which was a deathfest up in Oakland, California, I couldn't wait to meet Alexi Laiho from COB...I had long been admiring that guy, not only for his talent, but for his fuckable looks.  
I stood in line with all the other fans which felt like a mile long, shivering from the cold, it was like twenty degrees outside and it was like murder to my tits. I just wanted Lexi's autograph and hopefully a picture, so this was definitely worth it in my opinion.  
One by one fellow fans were looking satisfied leaving the line with their autograph, and those who requested it, a picture. My turn was approaching fast. My heart was racing. I never thought I would even ever get this opportunity, and now that I have... what the fuck would I say to this man? "Hi, I really admire the band, and you. But especially you" I laughed at my ridiculous thoughts, and felt my palms start sweating a little. I waited for the chick in front of stop fan-girl giggling in front of Lexi and leave the line so it could be my turn. "Thanks so much Lexi, you're so awesome!" she squeaked, then jumped up and down like a four year old , then finally walked away (And I thought I would act stupid, there's always those type of bitches). I stood there, hesitant at first. My knees felt like they might give out,, and a chill went down my spine... but I somehow found my feet and walked up to the table where Lexi sat, looking sexy as fuck, bent over the table where he was signing COB albums and merchandise.  
He looked amazing. I was in love with his black fingernails, (and the tattoos on his hands) long straight hair and eyeliner, not to mention the way he dressed. So out of my league. I smiled and muffled a " Hi, I'm a really big fan of yours, I really admire the band and the talent you produce and would love it if I could get an autograph and possibly a picture?" Lexi stared into my eyes deep, for a second I squealed inside *too deep?!" then told myself to get a life. I was so delusional sometimes. " Sure, come here" with a slight smirk. I scooted in real quick and leaned into his body, ( which smelled amazing I might add) and he put his arm around me so that I could snap the picture. My forward facing camera was being a dick, though, and I felt embarrassed as fuck. He kept his composure, waiting patiently. I giggled slightly, " I'm uh, sorry about that, I think its going to work now" . " No problem, I get it" I snapped the picture quick. " Thanks SO much!"  
Lexi stared at me again, in that way he did when I approached the table. He motioned with his finger for me to come closer again as I was about to walk away, with this intense look in his eyes. Without hesitation, I came closer. He leaned into my ear and I felt his hot breath on my earlobe, and I shivered. " If you are free after the show, I would like to meet you after the venue clears, by the bathrooms. Keep it on the DL the best you can". My eyes widened. " Yeah, sure! Of course!" I responded excitedly, but in a low tone.  
" Awesome, see you then". He nodded to me.  
What the fuck just happened? Oh hell, who cares... I could only imagine what would be in store for me now. Part of me fantasized that I would just get ravished by Lexi... then I told myself to get a life again. 


	2. Between a Wall and Alexi

My name is Lilith Celtz. I am twenty-five years old... And just moments ago, I got asked by Lexi to meet him by the bathrooms after the festival. I was lucky enough to score a spot really up close to the stage, close enough where i could really watch Alexi in all his glory. Children of Bodom were my favorite band, like ever, so in all honesty I only attended this festival for their performance. The show was fucking amazing, but as usual I didn't know how to react at metal shows, every other chick was throwing their horns up, and I just stood there awkwardly. I was always like this though, extremely inward and shy. I guess you could say I was that girl that took a certain type of person to get her to open up and let her guard down. I couldn't stop thinking and wondering. Why me? Why would Lexi want to see me after the show? Part of me wondered if he was into me, but I tried not to flatter myself. I just stood and watched him kill his guitar with those sexy fingers of his. The music went right through me, it felt so electrifying. The area felt like it vibrated with the sound, as people went nuts all around me. Janne Wirman the keyboardist was doing his thing towards the back, also looking fine as hell. I kinda had a thing for him too. The show went on for what felt like hours, though COB's set was really just an hour and a half. i was just so anxious for what came after, and a little nervous too. Ugh. My palms started to sweat a little, and my heart raced with excitement. When Bodom finished their set and people started clearing out of the venue, I started to panic even more. I headed over to the bathrooms with my head down, and tried to act cool. All of my questions were about to get answered as to why I was about to meet the man who was sex on two legs. Part of me wondered if it was even really going to happen, or was he just fucking with me. Guess time would tell.  
I was there. I leaned against the wall outside of the bathrooms, took a deep breath, and waited. The seconds turned into minutes, which turned into twenty. I was starting to get my hopes up, and get slightly pissed off. But right as I was about to walk away, I heard a noise. Someone coming near. I swallowed hard, and wondered if i even looked acceptable. I looked up and tried to keep my jaw from dropping at the sight of Lexi approaching me. He looked so fuckable, with his black pants with the big wallet chain, t-shirt, arm bangles, and black pumas. His tatts looked so delicious up close, I just wanted to trail my tongue over each one. He leaned against the wall slightly and smiled, his long blonde hair framing his face so perfectly. "Hey little lady, did you enjoy the show? come inside." he went into the vacant men's bathroom. I was glad it was empty. I didn't know what to say, this man was so beautiful it was majorly distracting.  
"Uh, yes! it was amazing, you always put on such a great performance, and I love your music. I'm just surprised you wanted to meet privately...can I ask why?" I found my eyes scanning his body up and down shamefully, and redirected my focus back to his face. "Well I know you had to see the way I looked at you at the table right? " he moved his perfectly tattood hand across my cheek to move a stray hair out of my face. I thought I was going to melt.  
"Come on, I know you fucking felt it" He got closer to me, his face grazing mine, his body touching mine slightly. He was so close i could smell the whiskey on his breath, and see the beads of sweat still remaining on his forehead from the show. I froze. I didn't know what was the appropriate thing to say at this point, and if I were to say what I was feeling, it would come out like "Take me Lexi" "fuck my soul Lexi" "I want you to destroy every inch of me Lexi".  
Instead, I naturally chose a different approach. "I, uh, well..yes, I..." "shut up"...  
He shoved me against the wall with force, outstretching his arms on either side of me on the wall, and shoved his tongue in my mouth, moving it all around mine. His kiss partnered with his sweat - drenched hair surrounding my face, I was smothered. By Lexi. I thought I was going to fucking die. Right fucking there. I returned his kiss , tasting his mouth and slightly whimpering as I felt my body hungry for Lexi. My panties were soaking wet, my body was hot with desire. I wanted him to fuck the life out of me... and with just a forceful kiss.  
Lexi kissed me for what felt like year , but had to be only a couple minutes. He tasted so good, as i had always fantasized about in my hopeless fangirl state of mind. When he pulled away, i found myself still slightly coming at his lips for more, but he smiled and pulled away even more. "I bet you've been wanting to fucking do that didn't you. I could smell your slutty desires at the table, and i can feel them now. why don't you come with me to the bus. the band and i are about to take off from here. thing is, we aren't coming back for ...eh lets say awhile, meaning the next booked event in this location. this means i am offering you the opportunity to be on the fucking tour with COB, i ill assume if your'e a true fangirl you won't be hesitant and fucking jump on it. I'm sure I can ...make excellent use of you" he ran his hand through his hair as he looked me from head to toe. "Soooo what do ya say? you wanna fuckin do it?"  
I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but hell fucking yes I would do this! Fuck my boring life here in Maryland. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, and I didn't care what happened to me after this point. Lexi could make me scrub his tour bus with a toothbrush and it would still be an upgrade from the life I currently lived. I could still keep in contact with friends if needed, not that they would miss me. "Yes! I want to. Uh where's the bus?"  
Lexi smirked and took me by the arm. "There you go. I'm glad you agreed to this. I know a true dedicated fan when I see one... come on"  
And I followed. I think I would follow this man into oblivion and back. 


End file.
